coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8949 (20th July 2016)
Plot Bethany offers to break the news of Kylie's death to Sarah but David wants to do it as she's his sister. Kylie's body is released. Simon worries when Leanne barely touches her food or speaks to him during breakfast at the cafe. Gemma warns Craig to watch his back until Clayton is arrested. Beth is upset that he's put himself in harm's way but also proud of him. Tim takes delivery of a load of presents for Sally from Rosie and a throw for the Nazirs. Sally doesn't notice the address on the parcel and, thinking the throw is one of Rosie's gifts, gushes over it. Johnny lets Jenny practice on the sewing machine after hours in the factory. Bethany accompanies David to the hospital when he tells Sarah that Kylie is dead. Tim invites Yasmeen and Sharif over for drinks, against Sally's wishes. Yasmeen wonders why he didn't mention taking in a parcel for them. Sarah can't believe that Kylie's dead and nervously asks if it had anything to do with Callum. David reacts angrily to the mention of Callum's name, refusing to let his period of mourning be hijacked by Callum as everything else in their lives were. Yasmeen shows Sally the card she received through her letterbox and demands to know where her parcel is. Sally is dismissive of her. Simon tells Amy he thinks Leanne is dying of cancer. Gail finds David waiting at the chapel of rest. He's annoyed to hear that the police haven't found Clayton yet but Gail tells him he should be more worried about Max. Johnny kisses Jenny passionately when they're alone in the sewing room. Simon's fears seem to be confirmed when he sees a message on Leanne's mobile phone confirming an appointment at the medical centre. David talks to Kylie, promising her that he'll get Clayton. He feels lost without her and can't bring himself to say goodbye. Cast Regular cast *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane Guest cast *Delivery Man - Chris Brett *Nurse - Jenny Jordan-O'Neill Places *Coronation Street exterior *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Psychiatric ward *Chapel of rest Notes *Final appearance of Paula Lane as Kylie Platt. *''TV Times'' synopsis: David and Bethany visit Sarah in hospital and break the news to her of Kylie's death; Simon becomes fearful about Leanne's health; Tim acts as a peacemaker between Sally and Yasmeen; and Jenny meets up with Johnny for an after-hours sewing lesson. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,290,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2016 episodes